


Song Drabble Collection #1

by jhozy



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Random Song Challenge, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhozy/pseuds/jhozy
Summary: 10 songfic drabbles for a drabble challenge I did with my girlfriend. Rules: Create both a playlist of 10 songs and a list of 10 pairings. Put the songs on shuffle. For each song, write a drabble starring one of the pairings on the list. (One song = one pairing with no repeats.) The catch is you only have until the end of the song to finish writing. When the song ends, you stop writing.





	Song Drabble Collection #1

* * *

**Be Alright by Dean Lewis – Taehyung/Yoongi**

* * *

A loud crash startled Hoseok so badly he almost fell off his chair. Jin turned his head towards the source of the noise. His expression darkened.

“Sorry,” Yoongi slurred from the doorway. “Sorry, Jin, I broke your, uh, thing.”

Namjoon dropped his cards and jumped to his feet when he realized how drunk his friend was. He made it to Yoongi’s side seconds before he fell and guided him gently to the leather couch against the far wall, where he collapsed and immediately covered his face with his hands.

“Taehyung cheated on me,” Yoongi said.  


* * *

**Invisible by 5 Seconds of Summer – Jin/Taehyung  
**

* * *

**  
** Taehyung hugged his knees to his chest. It wasn’t supposed to go like this.

The muted TV on the wall flashed muted colors against the opposite wall, and he sat in the glow, reflecting on that night. How long ago was it? How long had he even been here?

He should’ve tried to save Jin. He shouldn’t have left things the way he did. He should’ve stayed behind, should’ve tried to work things out.

_Coward,_ he thought. _You’re a coward. His blood is on your hands._

Someone in one of the rooms at the other end of the hall screamed, and he covered his ears so he didn’t have to hear it.  


* * *

**11:11 by Taeyeon – Jeno/Jaemin  
**

* * *

**  
** Jeno sat up in bed. Nothing on TV held his interest. The apps on his phone couldn’t keep his attention. All the songs on his playlist just reminded him of Jaemin. He turned everything off and flopped onto his back. He glanced at the clock.  
It was 11:11.

He remembered all the nights and mornings he and Jaemin would wait for 11:11 to make their wishes. Jaemin always told Jeno his wish, but Jeno always thought it was bad luck and kept his to himself.

He always wished for things to get better.

Tonight, his wish was different. Tonight he only wished for peace. He wished for his heart to heal. It was only a breakup, after all.

He stared at the blinking time and counted the seconds, repeating the mantra in his head.

_I wish for peace. I wish for peace. I wish for peace._

11:12.  


* * *

**Gotta Get Out by 5 Seconds of Summer – Vernon/Seungkwan**

* * *

Vernon stood in the street, watching as people ran past him. Seungkwan crouched beside him, his head buried in his hands.

“Seungkwan,” he said, a smile spreading across his face.

Seungkwan lifted his face towards his best friend, wiping a tear from his cheek.

“What are you smiling for?” Seungkwan said.

The earth began to shake beneath their feet and Vernon reached a hand to Seungkwan, who didn’t hesitate to grab it. He let himself be pulled to his full height, and together they ran alongside the growing crowd.

The sky lit up in an unnatural color and Vernon laughed out loud. Seungkwan couldn’t figure out what in the world could be so funny, but he trusted Vernon with his life. He held on tight, and together they ran.  


* * *

**Tequila by Dan + Shay – Hoseok/Yoongi**

* * *

  
Yoongi asked his friends to meet him at the bar. He didn’t want to end up going alone again. Not today, of all days.

But last minute, he texted them and cancelled the plans.

They wished him well, told him that they were a phone call away if he needed anything at all. He was grateful for them, but he couldn’t bring himself to see them tonight.

So he walked to the train station and rode into the next town, then walked a block to the nearest pub.

He sat down at the empty bar and ordered a double shot of Patron.

It was Hoseok’s favorite drink, and a drink they had shared often.

He preferred whiskey or scotch, and to be honest, he truly hated the taste of tequila, but it was a special occasion—the anniversary of their first kiss and, incidentally, the anniversary of Hoseok’s death.  


* * *

**Nobody’s Fool by Miranda Lambert – Jungwoo/Doyoung**

* * *

  
“Hey,” Jaehyun said, nudging Doyoung’s arm. “Don’t you know that guy?”

Doyoung straightened up and looked across the bar at the group walking in. Among them was Jungwoo. Of fucking _course_ it was Jungwoo. Was Doyoung an idiot? Did he really expect not to run into him, here, at their bar?

“Yeah,” Doyoung said, pretending not to be interested.

“Didn’t you, like, date him?” Jaehyun pressed on.

“No,” Doyoung said. “Not exactly.” He was too embarrassed to say he fell way too hard way too quickly for a guy who only flirted for sport.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Jungwoo leaned on the bar and shamelessly flirted with a pretty man nursing a pink drink. Doyoung watched with narrowed eyes and a heavy heart as he pulled the handsome stranger to the dance floor.  


* * *

**The Breaker by Little Big Town – Hoseok/Jimin**

* * *

  
Hoseok’s finger hovered over Jimin’s name in his phone. He was just going to call really quick, just to say hello and see how things were going.

He knew he’d ruined everything. He couldn’t help it. His heart had always been known to change quickly, there was never anything he could do to stop it.

He locked the screen and put his phone down on the table. He took a look around as he sipped his iced coffee. The café was bustling with people on their lunch breaks.

Idly he wondered if he might run into Jimin here.

It was killing him not to call. But his girlfriend sat across from him, typing away on her laptop, rushing to get her paper done before her next class. And her hair was messy, and her eyes bugged out a little from stress and a lack of sleep, and he couldn’t worry her even more by calling his ex.

And he couldn’t ruin Jimin even more by letting him hear his voice. He couldn’t put that hope in his heart.   


* * *

**Junkyard by Zac Brown Band – Namjoon/Jungkook**

* * *

  
Namjoon heard shouting from across the shop. He wiped sweat from his brow and looked in the direction of the yell. It was too hot for this.

As the owner of the auto repair shop approached him, he could smell the alcohol in his sweat. He slurred curse words at him for a minute or so before he turned on his heel and went back in the direction he came from. Namjoon only nodded and continued his work. He needed this job, so he took the abuse.

A loud engine rumbled far away, and as the sound came closer Namjoon’s muscles tensed up. He hadn’t worked here long but he’d already grown accustomed to the sound of the owner’s son’s car. Suddenly the engine turned off and silence followed. The door opened and closed and Namjoon heard Jungkook’s footsteps approaching him.

He couldn’t interact with him.

He’d lose his job.

And he needed this job. Nobody else was willing to hire him.

“Hey, Namjoon,” Jungkook said in a small voice. He didn’t turn to look at him. He paused what he was doing long enough for Jungkook to notice and to know that he was heard, but that was all he was willing to risk.

“Hey, you!” the drunk shouted.

Namjoon took a deep breath and tried to focus only on the weight of the switchblade in his pocket.  


* * *

**Saving Amy by Brantley Gilbert – Seokmin/Jihoon**

* * *

  
Sometimes in the middle of the night, Jihoon would still wake himself up crying. Seokmin was always patient. He didn’t know what it was like to lose a partner. He hoped he’d never learn.

Tonight was particularly bad. Jihoon had shouted the name in his sleep, over and over like he was being tortured by the memory. Seokmin shook him awake, told him that everything was okay, that he was here and that he loved him and would take care of him.

Once he was fully awake, Jihoon let himself breathe, let himself be held and comforted.

The room was suddenly ice cold, strange for late June, and Jihoon cuddled up to Seokmin for warmth. Seokmin made a stupid sound effect as he wiped Jihoon’s tears from his face, trying to make Jihoon laugh, but he was already back asleep.

There was a wide smile on his face.  


* * *

**The Black and White by The Band CAMINO – Mingyu/Seungcheol**

* * *

  
Mingyu dialed Seungcheol’s phone number with shaking hands. It rang for a minute then went to voicemail. He hung up and tried again with the same result.

He understood why Seungcheol had left so suddenly. But it was late, and he hadn’t slept yet, and Mingyu worried that something would happen to him.

He called again.

This time it rang once before going to voicemail. He declined the call.

Part of Mingyu wished Seungcheol could just let go. Why, every time Minghao got himself into shit like this, did Seungcheol have to rush off and save him?

Mingyu dialed again, pulling back the curtain as he listened to the ringing, looking outside and hoping to see Seungcheol’s car pull up in their driveway.

“Hi.” Seungcheol’s voice was calm. Mingyu relaxed and leaned against the wall. He held onto the phone with both hands. “I’m okay,” Seungcheol said. “Everything is okay. Go back to bed. I love you.”


End file.
